


Gov-Tale

by CallaCaptor (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambassador Frisk, Fatherly Grillby, Human magic users, Kind of my own AU, Magic Police, Monster's working for government, Monsters on the Surface, OC death, Police officer Grillby, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Some Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CallaCaptor
Summary: Every moster made it to the surface. Of course there wasn't peace right away, and of course the re-emergence of magic into the world didn't help. Humans and monsters now are working together to keep them both safe from the dangers the dangerous magic in the world. A new branch in the government is made to supervise this balance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda made my own AU here and am pretty happy about it. Yaaay! Welp I got the idea for this story from a dream of all places. I don't own anything but the plot!!

                            It's been years now ever since the monsters appeared on the surface again. In the beginning the humans were obviously hostile towards the monsters, even after hearing the very compelling speech given by their human ambassador, well more like the ambassador's translated speech, due to their muteness. The humans themselves could not even get along with each other, whats to make them think they could get along with a people consisting of many shapes, sizes, and some animal like. It was pretty ugly in the beginning, but eventually, things luckily mellowed out. Many humans gave monsters a chance and found out how nice they were. Now with their healing magic and technology life was made better for most.

There were still some racists that blamed everything on the monsters, from brainwashing humans, all the way to global warming. During the first 2 years the price of gold went down dramatically, as the monsters introduced their plentiful amounts of it into the economy lowering its worth. There was a riot due to that. With the gold’s worth down monsters were forced to find jobs even though there was already a shortage of them in the U.S. giving the anti-monster groups  even more fuel for their hate. Eventually more companies interests were peaked with the new species, thus bring more businesses back creating more jobs for both humans and monsters, calming almost everything. 

With the emergence of magic back into the world from the monsters, some humans found their own way of magic from their long forgotten ancestors, thought to be a result from the barrier breaking. Even though the human magic was weaker than a monsters,there were ups and downs to this discovery, some very bad or even good people now had magic that could be harmful to both themselves and others. With people seeing that, humans and monsters created a new type of law enforcement consisting of both monsters and humans to try and take care of problems that might arise with the magic. 

This is where we begin our story.

Its has now been 6 years since the monsters came to the surface, and 3 years since the the Monster And Human Magic Police or MAHMP, for short were created. The king still sucked at naming things.

Today was Grillby’s first day escorting a human magic user, even if it was take the human to have lunch with his kid. It was a confusing request at first as to why, but he later found out the man turned himself in when he first found his magic to be very destructive, he only had one condition. It was, that he gets to see his kid at least twice a year for lunch. After his two years of working with the MAHMP, Grillby learned not to really question his assignments long as he did his job properly.  

Both him and his escort sat in silence in the back of the black standard government issued car, heading to a fast food restaurant of all places. Grillby awkwardly shifted in his seat next to the man, which he learned,  name was Jeff. Jeff picked up on the awkward atmosphere and tried to make small talk looking at Grillby. “Sooo you new to this? The escorting thing I mean. I can kinda tell man. Most the people who take me I kinda know, and they can get pretty chatty.” Grillby silently nodded. “ Not much of a talk’a are yea?” Grillby shook his head. “ Ehy I get it my kid's kinda like that, but once you get her talking, she reeeeally gets into it. The kids 16 now, pretty amazing am I right.” Jeff pulled out an old school picture showing him, it had the year 20XX marked on it and a 13 year old looking girl with what seemed to be rainbow dyed hair. Grillby nodded. “ So you have kids of your own man?” Grillby then decided to verbally answer. “ Yes….. she's 

23 years..old… by human terms..now…” Jeff smiled brightly. “ Ah he talks! And that's cool” 

A few minutes passed in silence, but it wasn't as awkward as before. “Sooo how long you been working with the gov. ?” Grillby held up two leather clad fingers up. “Years?” Grillby nodded. “Sweet dude… soooooo where'd you work before?” Jeff asked. “ I… was working… as one of Asgore’s…. bodyguards.. when we... came up..” Jeff made a impressed face. “Wait isn't he the king?” “Yes..” Grillby quietly answered. “Awesome! So what'd you do before that?” “I.. owned… a restaurant… underground…” Jeff was about to say something else, but was cut off by the car stopping and being turned off by the vehicle's  driver. “Welp guess we're here!” Jeff waited for Grillby to get out first then got out. He instantly began stretching his legs.  Grillby recognized the place to be one of the chain food places Mettaton started on the surface, like the one in the old MTT resort. He always felt the food was way to greasy, like he was one to talk.  

  
They both walked in together, acting as normal as possible, for a 30 year old guy who looked kind of like a gang member with a fancily dressed, obvious, government agent that was made of fire, could be. Some people stared others just shrugged it off. Grillby followed Jeff to a booth and they both sat down waiting for Jeff’s kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it so far I'm going to try and up date every two weeks or whenever I get the chance! Comment your thoughts!


End file.
